A Succubus in a School Uniform
by Spazzila
Summary: You are a Succubus, a demon of temptation, and you have a new game to play at True Cross Academy. ReaderxVarious ReaderxEveryone
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl who was nice and innocent, the picture of the girl that guys want to take home to mom. But men are unreliable creatures, all her life she was able to easily snag guys with her sweet personality and develop meaningful relationships.

Unfortunately, despite having a genuine connection with these men, they grew tired of waiting for her to allow them to take out their lusty desires and moved on to the more 'easy' women. This was the existence she lived, constantly cheated on and finding her love with another.

This created a fissure in her heart.

That is until one day she had thought she had found the perfect man, he never showed the tell tale signs of becoming bored with her, or being interested in another. They eventually got engaged.

Though this story doesn't end with a happy ending, at least the kind of happy ending that one would expect, for one night she came home to find the love of her life wrapped around another woman. In fact that woman washer best friend and soon to be maid of honor.

The rage and hate that had manifested in her heart since her first young school girl kiss burst forth all at once, widening the fissure in her heart and soul.

This intense hatred happened to pique the passing attention of the lord of Gehenna, Satan, himself.

He briefly observed as she brutally murdered and mutilated the bodies of her fiancé and maid of honor. Once the deed was done she swore to pay back what men have done to her ten-fold.

It was there, laying in the blood of her love and best friend that Satan appeared before her and offered her the power to exact her revenge, to allow her to torment men for eternity.

She accepted.

And so Satan used the fissure in her heart to turn her into a demon of temptation, a Succubus.

So the entity of hell, (y/n), was created.


	2. Chapter 2

Mephisto bit down hard on his lip, a bead of sweat ran down his neck as his trembling fingers reached out to feel across his desk.

He picked up the last domino and raised it to the top of his massive structure. Slowly he began to lower it to the precautious swaying tower.

Suddenly his brightly colored phone began to vibrate.

The domino tower swayed violently before crashing down in a glorious mess of clattering plastic rectangles.

"No!" He wailed in anguish. "Four hours!"

Brow twitching he sent a glare over to his phone, he picked it up and answered with a curt, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mephisto~" Your voice came through the other end.

"(Y/N)?" He leaned back in his chair. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, well, you know, things to do, people to play with, it all gets pretty time consuming." You sat on a plush bed, absently twirling your tail between your fingers.

"It must be, I haven't seen you in at least a decade." He leaned forward and asked with a mischievous tone, "So, what would a Succubus want with me?"

You grinned, you had always loved how Mephisto got right to business. With an amused tone you answered, "Some rumors have been going around Gehenna that you've been up to some devious activities, something about Lord Satan's human son. And I've been bored, so…"

Mephisto grinned ear to ear. "I can think of a few things I could use your help with." He twirled a domino on his desk as he thought. "Alright, find Amaimon and go with him, he's coming up here too."

"I knew you'd come through for me." You replied in the sultry tone you've developed over time. Hopping of your plush silk bed you strutted over to fix yourself in one of your many mirrors. "So, what will you be needing my help with? It wouldn't have to do with that devil boy, would it?"

"Tell me," Mephisto's grin turned vicious. "Do you have a school uniform?"


	3. Chapter 3

You let out an impressed whistle, "Ah, so this is True Cross Academy."

The exorcist, whose name you didn't care to catch, that had let you and Amaimon in cast you a dirty look. You rolled your eyes and looked over to Amaimon. "So, why were you called here?"

Amaimon trailed bored blue eyes to your perfect silhouette. "To kill time."

You looked back up to the approaching campus. "That makes two of us." Your eyes turned into devious slits and you trailed a long, blood red nail up his arm seductively. "I know a few things we could do to kill time."

The exorcist in front of you two scoffed before saying, "You Succubi are all so disgusting."

Your lips quirked into a smirk, as you shrugged. "Flirting is in our nature, we were created to seduce feeble minded men."

The exorcist's brow creased further at you answer and he let out a disapproving grunt.

You grinned and ran a nail down his spine, whispering into his ear. "Demons one, Exorcists zero."

He shuddered before turning on you with a glare. "I think you two can find your way to the chairman's office on your own."

You and Amaimon watched as the Exorcist stomped off in another direction.

You snickered. "Oops~"

Amaimon let out a sigh. "You're more trouble than you're worth."

You gave him a smile before lightly pressing your lips to his. You traced a finger down his jaw before whispering against his lips, "We'll see how long you say that."


	4. Chapter 4

Mephisto watched as your eyes wandered the terrain of the campus, silhouetted by his large window. Your curves accentuated by your busty corset and tight leather skirt tail whipping around lazily. His eyes trailed up your knee high boots to the fishnet stockings that adorned your shapely leg.

A Succubus indeed.

You turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "So, what's the little job you have to ease my boredom?"

He smirked before hopping out of his chair and waltzing over to the door that lead to his personal closet. You continued to watch the students scurry far below, frantic to get to their next class. They looked kind of like ants, ants to be squished.

The next thing you know a pair of arms are being draped over your body and pulling you into a firm chest. You smirk in anticipation.

You glanced down to see Mephisto holding a school uniform to your body. A hand pressed against your lower stomach and another to your chest. Hot breath fanned over your ear as his whispered to you in a far to seductive tone.

"Care to be my little school girl?" He pulled you a little more firmly against his form before nuzzuling his face into your neck and adding, "Please?"

You wore an equally devilish grin before slightly pulling away from him and turning to face him, lips barely an inch apart. You ran your hand up his chest, taking delight in how he pulled you closer as a response.

You moved your ruby red lips to his neck. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had some Succubi in you, Mephisto. You always have been quite the charmer."

"Just my wonderful personality." He grinned deviously as he weaved a hand in your hair before yanking you back and connecting his lips to the hollow of your neck. You breath hitched as his teeth scraped down your neck, send pleasure down your spine.

"So," he murmured against your skin letting his tongue out to lave against your neck. "be a school girl for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

To say that you drew some attention was an understatement. Yeah, you agreed to go along with Mephisto's hair-brained plan, but it took a bit more persuasion. So here you were, squeezed into a tiny button up shirt and trying to hide your tail under a ridiculously short skirt. Mephisto bragged about these uniforms being his own design. You were starting to think he was a closet pervert.

You stopped for a moment to scan the crowd of glaring girls and entranced school boys. You placed a finger to your plump lips, looking for your current target.

"Oh~" You purred, eyes zeroing in on the boy you were looking for. "There you are.~"

You approached the oblivious brunette, reaching out a hand to lightly tap on his shoulder. His blues eyes connected with your seemingly innocent ones as you clasped your hands behind your back.

He turned to fully face you as you spoke, "Yukio Okumura?"

"Yes." He replied curiously, readjusting his glasses.

You grinned at him before extending your hand, "I'm (y/n), the new transfer student, I was told to come to you to lead me to my classes."

"Oh, yes." He smiled back at you and took your hand. "It's my pleasure to help."

"Oh, thank you!" You replied in a sweet voice and giving a respectful bow.

Yukio's cheeks tinted pink as the view he got down your shirt. He looked away nervously and mentioned. "Y-you might want to button up your shirt the rest of the way, school policy."

You looked down in surprise. "Oops," you touched top button, but did not fasten it. "I was so nervous this morning I must have forgotten."

You flashed him your cutest grin, eyes narrowing deviously as he looked away blushing. He looked back to his little

Group of fan-girls nervously before grabbing your hand and leading you away from them, he couldn't have such a cute girl caught up in a cat fight.

He didn't happen to see you stick your tongue out and give a rude gesture to the hissing group of fan-girls.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you for showing me around the school, Yukio-kun." You grinned up at the honor student, noting his slight blush.

Yeah, he should have probably just given you a map and shown you to your first class like he has with all the past transfer students, but there was just something about you that pulled at his heart strings. Wait, heart strings? What was he thinking! He had only just met you, this was crazy…but, you were so sweet.

"It wasn't a problem, really." He gave you a polite smile, he removed his hand from yours with some hesitation. "If you need help you can come to me anytime."

"Well," You stopped. "Actually, the chairman gave me this little key here." You pulled a golden key that Yukio immediately recognized as a key to get into the cram school.

His look of shock was priceless, his azure eyes flickered between you and the key. He couldn't believe it, a girl as sweet as you training to be an exorcist?

You tilted your head, your eyes held a malicious glint as you leaned toward the exorcist and with a grin asked, "So, if you could just tell me what time classes start, I'll see you in there, Mr. Okumura."

Yukio watched transfixed as you walked back towards the girl's dorms. When did you become so enticing? When did he start wanting you? He's not even known you for a whole day, but he can't help but hope you like him back. When did he start wanting someone this bad?

More importantly, since when were your canines so sharp?


	7. Chapter 7

You honestly weren't impressed. You were expecting a bit more from the great True Cross Order than a little dirty classroom. You stared back a the first-year class of the exorcist cram school with a bored expression. You scanned each individual face, there was a group of boys in a corner, a strange boy with a hand puppet, a pair of girls close to the door, someone playing a game in the back and up and front was a girl in a kimono and a boy. Your eyes immediately zeroed in on the boy.

Not saying a word you went straight to the back of the class and took a seat next to the person in the gray hoodie, ignoring all the stares you were getting.

You overheard the boy with pink hair saying something about you having a 'nice body' to his friends.

You ignored them; instead you had your eyes locked on the boy up front. Rin Okumura. Your tongue darted out to wet your crimson, smirking lips.

Everyone's eyes snapped to the door as it opened to reveal Yukio, or rather, Mr. Okumura. He walked in and placed his brief case on the scratched up top of his desk. His cold eyes scanned the room and, just as he had expected, you were sitting in the back with that Yamada kid.

"I'm sure you have all noticed our new student, Miss (y/n)." He regarded you from the front of the room with an intense almost calculating look. "She will be joining us from here on, please help her feel at home here."

After his brief address to the class he moved on to the lesson being taught that day, you paid no mind to what he was saying, you had no desire to learn how to kill your own kind.

"So," a feminine whisper came from under the hood of the person to your right. "What is a Succubus doing in True Cross academy? Did Mephisto let you in?"

You smiled, not taking your eyes away from the black board at the front where Yukio was scribbling various notes. You replied in a whisper, "How'd you know?"

You heard a slight laugh. "I think it was the giant boobs and overly revealing uniform."

You laughed quietly as well. "You don't have much room to talk, Shura, you wear about as much as I do half the time." You glanced over to her with a small smile. "Though I must say, the hoodie and baggy pants look is not your most flattering."

"You still never answered my questions. What brings you here?" She cut straight past the teasing banter.

"A mixture of Mephisto and boredom." You glanced over to her once more. "Don't worry, you don't have to slice into me yet, I have a purpose in being here. I'm doing a favor for Mephisto."

"Alright," She accepted the answer, though you heard a hint of suspicion in her voice. "But, if you are up to anything I won't hesitate to cut you to pieces."

You gave an amused laugh, a smirk tugging at your lips. "Can't wait."


	8. Chapter 8

You let out a heaving sigh when Yukio finally spoke the words; "Class dismissed."

As fun as it was to sit in silence and watch the disguised Shura play her PSP, you had a job to get to. Speaking of which, you looked back to the raven haired boy in the front of the class. He was currently chatting it up with that one blond girl in the kimono, picking up a long red case, you guessed it was a sword. He was an exorcist in training after all.

You gripped a couple books tightly and walked swiftly towards the door. In your rush you leaned just slightly towards Rin, clipping his shoulder and effectively sending your books crashing to the floor.

"Oh," You gave the books a worried look before turning towards Rin with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

He smiled back. "No it's ok, here let me help you."

You both knelt down and reached for the same book, his hand resting on top of yours. You looked up at him and he blushed at the close proximity you two held. After a moment he withdrew his hand with an apology, looking down in embarrassment.

By the time you both had risen from retrieving your books you noticed the classroom was empty. You smiled and with a bow introduced yourself.

Rin stuttered his name out with an awkward bow.

_'Man, she has a pair.' _ His eyes were riveted on your generous cleavage. He raised a hand to his nose to make sure there wasn't any blood flow. His hand came back clean, for now.

He was surprised at how well you two got off straight from the beginning, before he knew it you guys were walking across the campus, no particular destination in mind, just talking. You were really nice and he just wanted to pour out all his thoughts on you, tell you all his secrets. Even about his birth father. No, his blue eyes trailed across your smiling face, people got fidgety at the sight of his ears, surely you would hate him if he told you.

Suddenly you stopped and quirked your head to the side. He made a shuffling stop as well, "What's wrong?"

Your eyes bore into him as a hand reached towards him. He jumped in his skin when your hand gentle caressed a pointed ear. "Your ears are pointy."

He looked down in shame at your statement. "Yeah, I know, weird, isn't it?"

You only smiled, taking a firmer hold and massaging the tip lightly. An erotic chill went down his spine as he shot you a questioning look. You hand trailed down from his ear to lightly trace his jaw, the light trail of your nails sending nervous flutters though him. Those flutters only increased when you leaned mere inches away from him.

"Actually, I think they're cute." Your hot breath fanned against his lips, and everything in his body told him to lean forward just a couple more inches and kiss you senseless. "Trust me, I've seen a lot weirder back where I live."

Suddenly there was something soft pressing against his lips. He looked down with wide sapphire eyes to see you had closed the gap between you two before his eyes fluttered close and he timidly moved his lips against yours.

He didn't know if you were kissing for seconds or years, all he knew is that when you pulled away all he wanted was to pull you back to him and keep you there forever.

"Thank you for making me feel welcome here, I really appreciate it." You said with a knowing smirk before turning to saunter off in the direction you had just come.

Rin tried to speak, but the words didn't want to leaving his tingling lips. The calls of your name and pleads for you to stay lodged in his throat until you were far out of ear shot.

His cheeks still burning he placed fingers to his lips. Though simple, it was the most amazing kiss he had ever experienced. It was almost like you took a piece of his heart and soul with you.

Finally when his voice decided to cooperate what came out shocked even him. In a hoarse whisper his spoke, "I think I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

As you traversed the empty halls of the main office you slowly morphed back into your more natural appearance, ears growing long and pointy along with your canine teeth and your tail unraveling from beneath the uniform skirt. Your eyes took on the slightly pink hues of a succubus and your nails grew longer and deadly sharp. You unbuttoned your uniform shirt, revealing a black leather top that showed off your midriff.

You opened Mephisto's door, not bothering to knock. The man in question looked up at you from his seat at his desk, he raised a brow at you and asked in a light tone. "So, how is it going?"

You smirk viciously before making yourself comfortable on the top of the demon's desk. "Easy," You flashed Mephisto a sly grin. "I already have one brother eating out of the palm of my hand and I should have the other by tomorrow."

He watched as you leaned back to spread yourself across his desk in a tantalizing position. "Excellent." His eyes lazily traced your form. "This should be a good obstacle for them to over come."

You hummed in agreement, stretching like a cat across the polished wood. "I'm almost insulted, Mephisto, I thought I would have more of a challenge. That is, unless you underestimate my abilities."

Mephisto moved a hand to rub lazy circles on your flat, upturned stomach. You gave him a heavy lidded seductive look. His eyes held a glint of hunger, with a smirk he replied, "Oh, believe me, I have great faith in your abilities."

Your eyes held a wicked fire as you reached out to trace a nail down his neck before hooking in his neck tie and tugging lightly. "It sounds like you're going to ask me for something, Mephisto."

His depraved grin was all the answer you needed as he leaned forward to rest his chin on your stomach. He brushed his lips against the sensitive skin of your sides followed by nipping teeth and a soothing tongue. Tingles spread across you skin as you tugged more forcibly at his neck tie, guiding him up towards your face. He leaned up, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you up to meet him half way.

The kiss wasn't sweet or loving, only vicious and primal. His lips mashed against yours hastily and yours returned the action just as ferociously. Your hands came up to bunch in the lapels of his jacket while his wrapped tighter around your form, pulling you almost painfully tight against him.

His tongue slipped past your lips to sensually rub against your own, eliciting shivers of pleasure from your form. While his mouth occupied yours, one of his hands began pulling at the leather cords that laced together on your back to hold your top together.

You pulled back to sink your teeth into his bottom lip, sucking on it sensually. A shiver wracked down your spine at the animalistic growl he gave you before just snapping the leather cords with brute strength.

As the piece of leather fell from your body he moved his hand up to fist in your hair, tugging your head back to bear your neck and chest to the avaricious demon. His teeth grazed down your skin, drawing blood. The coppery smell sent both of your pupils dilating as his tongue trailed back up the wound he gave you.

You growled in pleasure at his teasing touches. He looked up at you with mischievous green eyes, his breath coming in heavy pants as he continued to sample your blood. "You have always known exactly what I wanted." His teasing voice floated up into your ears.

You looked down at him, watching as his mouth trailed open mouth kisses further down your chest. "Well," You growled in pleasure as he sucked a pert nipple into his mouth, laving at it with his tongue. "It's what I do, it's my job to know what you want."

You felt him chuckle against your generous mound before rolling the pink bud between his teeth. You hissed in pleasure, arching your back towards his sinful mouth. He gave a hard suck causing you to throw back your head in bliss.

Your foot snaked to the side to rub robustly against the crotch of the demon's pants. You felt him growl against your skin before pushing you back against the cool wood and connecting his mouth with yours. His hands wandered up to flick at your stiff nipples as your demonic lover crawled over your form. You responded with lightly sucking on his tongue and rubbing a knee against the growing lump at his crotch. You felt him shiver in lusty rapture.

"Big brother, could you at least find a bed?"

You and Mephisto shared an annoyed expression as you both turned to see Amaimon standing in the doorway, his expression bored, as usual.

The man above you gave a sigh before slipping off the top of his desk and back in to his chair. "What is it, Amaimon?"

"I'm bored." The green headed demon stated. "When can I play with that Rin boy?"

Mephisto pressed a hand to his forehead.

You crossed your arms across your ample chest before looking to the earth king. "Sorry, I'm playing with the boy right now." You smirked. "But I'm sure I can entertain you."

Mephisto reached out and pinched your ass in warning.

He first addressed his brother. "You can play with him when I say you can or I can just send you back to Gehenna." He then slid his green orbs over to you. "If you are going to seduce my brother, either include me or do it elsewhere."

You leaned towards him, giving his bottom lip a nip before whispering teasingly, "Yes, master."


	10. Chapter 10

"Yukio," Rin's whining voice comes from the bed across the room. "Turn out the light and go to bed already!"

Yukio casts a look at the disheveled lump of bed sheets with a tail sticking out of it. He sighs and looks back to his reading material. "Just a few more minutes, brother, I'm almost done."

Rin groans, but quits his complaining.

Yukio's eyes fall back to where he was reading before getting interrupted.

_Succubi are a type of female demon whose purpose is to lure men into sexual intercourse. They possess highly attractive bodies and are able to manipulate the weak minded. These creatures are the supposed children of the demon queen Lilith and her various human and demon lovers, that including Adam (see: Legend of Adam and Lilith). They have the ability to suck out men's souls through intercourse and, like their male counterpart the Incubus, can create half-demon offspring._

_ Succubi are extremely hard to get rid of once they have a part in your soul. Fatal verses for these creatures are primarily found in Mathew and Corinthians._

Yukio shook his head before closing the heavy book. He rubbed his eyes and turned off the lamp beside his bed, noting that despite his complaining Rin had already fallen asleep with the light on.

He let out a tense sigh before pulling the blankets up around his form. He was being ridiculous, there was no way you could be a succubus. He's getting way too paranoid.


	11. Chapter 11

If you weren't a demon you would be fearing your life right about now.

You laughed when Yukio's chopsticks missed his mouth as he watched you while you made conversation. You grabbed a napkin and lightly wiped the food from his chin with a grin that only grew wider when he blushed and looked away from you.

You heard the hissing group of fan-girls from there. You looked over your should to take a look at the group of girl hiding oh-so stealthily behind a tree. You rolled your eyes and moved your attention back to the man in front of you. They should know better, men are nothing but greedy pigs.

"So, (y/n), how are your classes going?" Yukio asked, readjusting his glasses.

You laughed lightly, "Well you should know, we have all the same classes."

He put on a smiling face, but his thoughts were in a whole different place. Oh, he knew how your classes were going, he had been keeping an eye on you the whole day. He hadn't seen anything more than an abnormally beautiful schoolgirl. Until third period, it was the only time you hadn't been at his side. He had noticed you watching a couple get into a spat ending in a crying girl and an indifferent, single guy. Later, around third period you had disappeared for about five minutes.

Word of the boy being found delirious and beaten to a bloody pulp had circulated by the end of that class. Granted it was far fetched, but still, grounds for suspicion.

Despite what his head was screaming, he just couldn't pull himself away, it was as if you had an invisible leash around his neck. If you weren't talking to each other at the time, which wasn't often, he never seemed to stray out of sight of you. He would find himself looking over to you randomly in the middle of class, distracting him from his work. He was Yukio Okumura, he did not get distracted from his work. He hated to admit it, but demon or not, he was falling for you.

You both continued your chatting as you discarded of your lunch trays and walked together to the next class.

Sitting in your desk, you folded your manicured hands and gave them a harsh glare.

You had slipped up. You had slipped up, and now he knew.

You didn't know how much he knew, or if his thoughts had moved beyond suspicion. You mentally cursed at yourself for being so stupid, but you couldn't help yourself. Those two were the exact picture of you and every ass you dated in highschool and the rest of your life.

You looked over to your studious target. You had underestimated him, he was and upper second class exorcist after all, he isn't ignorant like his brother.

You let out a little snicker, all the tension leaving your body. Oh well, so you slipped up once, this only makes the game all that more interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're not very good at that game."

"Shut up, miss-skanks-a lot, it's a hard game."

Again you were in cram school, making some small talk with Shura, though you were mostly just looking over her shoulder and adding commentary. Ignoring Yukio at the front of the class, of course.

That is you were ignoring him until he started reading out a particular chapter in the text you were assigned.

"Demons of lust." He stated. Your head snapped up, his eyes swept the classroom, though lingered on you for a moment too long. "The Incubus and Succubus, these are particularly nasty demons to get rid of and tend to attack without their victim even knowing what is happening."

Ryuji's hand shot up into the air. "I thought we were going to be studying ghouls today."

"There was a slight change of plans." Yukio stated as he reached for a black leather book. He held it in front of nose and flipped it open. You tensed in your seat, it was the Holy Bible.

He looked back up to the class. "Who here has memorized First Corinthians?"

Two hands shot up, one belonging to Ryuji, the other to the Kamiki girl. Yukio's eyes trailed over to the girl, nodding to her he said, "Miss Kamiki, chapter six, verse eighteen, please."

She rose from her seat with a determined air about her. You began to panic, Yukio was certainly a clever one, he was waiting to see if you fell writhing on the ground after the reading a one of your fatal verses. Shura chuckled next to you, but you ignored her, instead you gat a good grip on the desk and tried to look as impassive as possible. This is bad, very bad.

You tensed further when Kamiki opened her mouth to speak. "'_That__ is why I say to you, run from sexual sin. No other sin affects the body as this one does.'" _Imediately there was an extreme pain in your chest, as if whatever was left of your damned soul was lashing out against the inside of your ribcage trying to rip it's way out. Your skin crawled and your blood felt like it was boiling in your veins. You vaugly registered the wood of the desk splintering in your grip through the pain that ran rampant through your body. Instead you chose to dig your nails inyou your palms, the blood ran between your fingers and you hid them in your skirt. You couldn't tell how long it lasted, though you knew it was only a few sentances, but when her voice died you almost thanked God right then and there. "'_When you sin this sin it is against your own body.'"_

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and unclenched your teeth tasting blood on your now mangled tongue.

Yukio regarded you from the front of the class with a cool, yet wavering stare. He still didn't know what to think, you didn't show much, but he could tell without a doubt, you were in pain.

The way your entire body tensed and your face went ashen, even now your movement had a tremble to them. There was no doubt, you were something demonic, and that right there is enough grounds for extermination. But, despite his initial impulse to just pull out a gun and send a bullet through your forehead, he didn't make a move for his guns. He just couldn't imagine actually shooting you, maybe you weren't bad, maybe you were like Mephisto and decided to turn over a new leaf. Maybe you were like his brother, a child of a demon and a human.

Maybe Yukio was just making excuses because deep down in his heart he felt bad for putting you through that torture.


	13. Chapter 13

Rin's face broke into a wide grin as soon as his brother dismissed them for the day. In the back of his mind Rin noticed his brother seemed off and he should probably go check on him, but that thought was overpowered by the thought of you.

He doesn't quite understand it, but you have been his train of thought the entire day. He was having more trouble paying attention in class than normal, he was even looking forward to extra exorcist classes because he knew you would be there.

He turned and a grin lit his face up immediately when he saw you walking towards him.

Once more you two strolled around campus, making small talk and sharing laughs, but you had a plan in motion. Slowly you rerouted your walking into the forrest, where Mephisto had promised you all sorts of little beasties could be found.

It wasn't until you were fairly far into the thick of the trees until Rin noticed where you two had wandered to. He placed a hand on your shoulder, delighting in how soft your skin felt, even under the uniform.

"We should probably head back," He looked over his shoulder. "This isn't a place you want to be at night."

"Oh," you feigned surprise. "I didn't even realize where we were."

He smiled at you. "It's ok, I didn't either."

You both turned in the direction of the campus, you turned to look back into the slowly growing darkness of the trees. Very carefully you allowed your right hand to morph back into it's demonic appearance, nails growing into small, razor sharp talons. You trailed a nail down the length of your forearm, a trail of blood beading up on your skin in small drops of maroon.

It barely took two seconds before you could sense the demons coming. Rin's nose twitched, did he smell blood?

Suddenly your scream pierced the night air. Rin wheeled around to see you being reeled in by the tail of a giant goblin. You allowed the lowly demon to pull you close to its gaping mouth as it let out a roar.

It led you farther toward its slobbering mouth, and you swear if Rin didn't damn well save you before you got any closer to that pit of a mouth, this goblin wouldn't be the only thing dying tonight.

It happened so fast. One second you were being led closer to the demon's wide mouth, and the next all you could see was blue. An infuriated shout of your name rang in your ears as you were suddenly falling through the air, just barely cating yourself before you hit the ground.

You heart stopped when you looked up, for the first time in a long time you were in awe. You knew that Rin was a son of Satan, but seeing him seething and covered in blue flames made it all that more apparent. It brought back memories of that fateful night that you became a demon and was confronted by the lord of hell himself.

Rin's eyes met yours and switched from angry to ashamed as the flames died on his skin. He clamped his lips shut and looked away from you, you knew now, you knew he was a monster. He just couldn't bring himself to look at your surely horrified face.

He opened his eyes at the sensation of a pair of arms being wrapped around his form from behind. He looked over his shoulder with wide eyes to see you smothering your face in his back.

He didn't see the glinting, wicked grin that curled your lips.


	14. Chapter 14

You looked up to see Rin's astonished expression, you chuckled lightly and he turned around to face you. His blue eyes were full of confusion as he asked, "Aren't you scared of me? Horrified? Disgusted?"

You only smiled and placed a soft hand against his cheek. You almost laughed at his blushing look of exasperation. "Rin, I understand and I know I have no reason to fear you. I know what you have to go through."

You felt his breath halt as you allowed the seal on you appearance to slip, teeth growing deadly sharp, ears coming to a perfect point and your tail unfurling from beneath your skirt. He looked you up and down again in a new view.

"My mother was impregnated by an incubus…" Your lie trailed off as you looked down with fake pain. "And I was the result, a half-breed monster, an abomination."

You were taken by surprise when Rin placed his hands firmly on your jaw to pull you up into a tender kiss. Your eyes slid close as you press against his lips, fingers coming up to snake around his shoulders. He pulled away, panting with a blush tainting his cheeks.

"You aren't a monster." He stated so firmly you almost felt bad for lying. "You are beautiful, and as kind as any human I know."

He cradled your head when you buried your face in the crook of his neck. His heart beat erratically as he held you tight against him, comforting you as you cried.

You ducked your head against his chest, a grin splitting your lips, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Wonderful, he is wonderfully easy to trick. You regained your composure and raised your head to press your lips to his again. He responded eagerly, parting his lips when your tongue moved against them. His fight with your tongue ended as you pressed your chest firmly to his and tugged at his hair.

He let out a small groan of pleasure as your free hand massaged his abs lightly, sending heat through his body. He backed you up against a tree and molded his mouth to your more ferociously. He sucked in a gasp when you moved your lips to his neck, licking and sucking against his skin. He gripped you more tightly as you revealed in how his still pure body writhed and jumped at your lightest touches.

He let out a hearty groan as you sunk your teeth into his skin before soothing it with your tongue. He's never felt like this before, sure he had wanted girls in the past, fantasized about them, but he has never wanted anyone this badly before. He wanted so much to just ravage your body until neither of you could stand to move.

You felt a firm lump press against you thigh and smirked in triumph. You brought a hand up to swiftly undo the buttons of his shirt, casting his school tie to the side. You connected your lips with his again, pulling him deeper into your web, your dark charm fogging his mind with unbridled lust.

He growled in pleasure as your fingers trailed across his exposed chest, running over every dip of muscle. He hissed your name as you lightly raked your nailed down his chest to trace the rim of his pants. You smirked at how you already had him groaning and panting in pleasure, loving how his body trembled under your fingers.

"(y/n)…" he whispered when your lips connected to his shoulder, biting and sucking at his hot flesh. His breathing turned ragged as you burnt a searing trail down his chest with your mouth, tongue skimming below his belly button. He clenched his eyes tightly and braced himself against the tree as he felt your hands grasp his belt, becoming harder at the images of your mouth encasing his erection that his mind painted for him.

Suddenly your hands were gone from his belt and your soft lips were pressing against his. You pulled away from the kiss and whispered against his lips, "We should get back to our dorms."

You slipped from his arms. With a smile over your shoulder you called to him just before disappearing into the night, "Until next time, my little devil."


	15. Chapter 15

Shivers ran through your form as you stalked though the halls heading towards Mephisto's office. Images of the mighty son of Satan writhing under your touch flashed across your eyes, setting your senses to hyperactive lust. And you knew just who to take it out on.

You steps towards Mephisto's office quickened only to come to a halt as you ducked behind a corner at the sound of oncoming footsteps. You peeked around the corner, shoulders relaxing at the sight of Amaimon ambling lazily down the hall.

Your senses flared as you approached the apathetic demon. His eyes connected with your devious ones and all at once he knew what you were thinking.

"Wouldn't it be best if you went to my brother for that kind of thing?" His words were uncaring but his eyes trailed up your approaching body with mild interest.

You ignored his question, instead trailing a nail down his arm while circling behind him. "You're bored right?"

His eyes met yours in answer to go on.

"I'm bored too, but lucky for me I have a game to ease my boredom." You brushed crimson lips against the back of his neck, letting hot breath lick at his skin. "But it takes two to play."

He turned his head to look at you through the corner of his eyes. "And what is this game?"

You smirked up at him. "It's my game to find someone that can truly dominate me, not only in body, but mind as well."

He gave you a look that said he was clearly not impressed.

"Don't underestimate this game, Amaimon, in nearly a hundred years there has only been one winner." You chuckled lightly running a nail down his spine. "And that happens to be your brother."

"Big brother?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

You hummed in confirmation, trailing sinful lips across his neck. "Are you really going to let him keep his title of champion, Amaimon?"

Before you knew it, you were pressed hard against the wall, a pair of lips on yours with bruising force. An abnormally long tongue pushed its way into your mouth, dominating yours completely. It didn't take you long to start fighting back, your own tongue waged a heated war on his while his hands scoured your body, never content in one place for long.

You raked sharp nails down his chest, carving uneven rips in his shirt and skin. He growled into your mouth, fisting a hand in your hair and giving a warning tug. You pressed harder to his form, pulling your lips back to catch his bottom lip between your teeth and giving him a daring look. He responded by pressing you almost painfully into the straining wall and giving a hard tug to your hair.

You growled as he captured your lips again, biting down when your tongue wormed it's way into his mouth. The coppery taste made your senses flare and he dug his hips into yours, a free hand coming up to sneak under your shirt.

Your breath hitched as his nimble fingers teased a pink bud between his fingers. You pulled from his mouth to latch your teeth into the skin of his neck, giving it a hard suck that was sure to leave bruises. You hissed in pleasure when he lightly traced a circle around your nipple with a sharp nail.

You raised a leg to hitch around his waist, pulling his hips hard into yours with a grind that cause him to let out a low growl of bliss. You got rid of his tie and started at the first button of his shirt, sucking at his collarbone.

He grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head with one hand, smashing his lips into yours with a demanding kiss, tongue massaging yours sensually. He raised his free hand to rip open your school blouse with his claws, cutting free your bra with it. You arched against him, grinding more firmly against him in a silent plea.

He latched his lips to your neck, teeth drawing blood as he trailed his way down to a supple breast, rolling a nipple between his teeth. You gasped and squirmed your hips against his, feeling his member grow harder at the reaction he finally pulled from you. His free hand trailed behind you to grasp your ass and grind back into your heat, pulling a shudder from both of you.

He sucked hard on your chest, lightly bucking his hips into yours, pulling soft cries from your lips with every light thrust.

"First Rin and now my brother," You looked to the side to see a grinning Mephisto walking towards your meshed together bodies. He chuckled "You sure are busy tonight."

Amaimon growled at the appearance of his brother, but didn't stop the movement of his hips that sent jolts of ecstasy though your body. "What do you want, big brother?"

Amaimon's usual whinny, childish tone came out labored as he cast a mildly annoyed look at the other demon. Mephisto just smirked at his brothers' behavior and drew even closer to the two of you.

Amaimon pulled you closer to his body, pressing you flush against him. "I'm playing with her now, brother. Go find something else to play with."

The other demon continued towards you two and with a playful shrug said, "Then at least let me give you a little hint, so I could at least have some competition."

Without permission he reached behind you to grip the base of your tail between two sharp nails, you stiffened at this action in Amaimon's arms. You let out a shuddering moan as Mephisto dragged his nails down the length of your tail, meanwhile slipping his other hand up to pinch a nipple.

He pulled, causing you let let out a whine of disappointment, squirming in Amaimon's grasp.

Chuckling, Mephisto turned back the direction he came. "Just thought I'd give you some friendly advice, little brother."

You squirmed against Amaimon, in desperate need of his body.

He let out a disappointed sigh. "He ruined it."

You looked up at him with questioning eyes before you realized what he was saying. In a pleading voice you tried to persuade him. "No, no, it can't be."

Amaimon untangled himself from you with an annoyed huff. "Yeah, brother completely ruined the mood."

You watched as the green demon walked away with a halfhearted apology, more annoyed than anything. You stared at his retreating form with a look of exasperation.

"Fine!" you called after him. "I'll go fuck one of the damn humans, jackass."

So you set off in the other direction to terrorize one of the male students with what he would think were 'wet dreams' in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Yukio's brow twitched as he passed another table with a loud, boisterous telling his friends about his XXX dream that he had last night, he's the third boy he's heard spewing about their erotic dreams.

He forgot all about the uncouth boys when he saw your beaming face, you motioned for him to come and eat lunch with you. He sat down, just like he has been doing since he first met you, and you two began chatting naturally.

He raised an eyebrow at you when you let out a long sigh. You smiled at him, "I'm kinda sore, I guess I just slept wrong last night."

More like several guys slept very right.

"Oh," Yukio replied. "You look tired, are you sleeping alright?" Why on earth is he asking a demon, like he cares? He doesn't care…right?

You gave him a sweet smile and said, "You worry too much about me, Yukio, but it is very sweet."

Ok, he'd admit, he cared. He cared a lot, he hated how much you made his heart flutter, how with a simple compliment you could make him go bright red. He tried to explain to himself that you were a demon; this is what you did, making people fall in love with you and then stealing their soul…or worse.

You stretched and laid back in the grass, you two had decided to sit outside today, and you peeked at him from the corner of your eye.

"Hey, Yukio," He looked over your appealingly stretched out form and blushed. "Do you wanna skip next period with me?"

"Wha-what?"

You expected no less from the freshman representative, but persisted anyways. "Come on, I'm way to tired for world history and I don't want to spend my time on my own." You rolled on to your stomach and looked up at him with your most pleading look, a blush even dusting you cheeks for extra affect. "Please, Yukio?"

"I-I…" He gave you a pained look, but you could see him ready to cave and at the pout of your lips he slapped his palm to his forehead. "Fine."

You broke out into a grin and tackled him to the ground in a hug that left him spluttering and blushing. You heard a fan-girl shriek in the distance. "Oh, thank you, Yukio." You buried your face in his neck and he stiffened at the feeling of your breath on his skin.

"Y-yeah," He was bright red when you pulled away. "I guess I could tell the teacher you aren't feeling well and that I'll be escorting you to the nurse's office."

The next thing you knew you and Yukio were lounging atop the school building, pleasantly warmed by the autumn sun. You were sitting side-by-side leaning against the door to the stairwell, you leaned lightly against him while you just talked. You had to admit it was nice just talking, almost pretending you were human, living a normal life again.

You snuggled up closer to him, you felt him stiffen before cautiously placing an arm around your shoulders. A small smile curled your lips as you leaned your head against his chest with a yawn, closing your eyes in a faux slumber.

Yukio bit his bottom lip, what was he doing? You were something demonic, something evil, not a sweet potential girlfriend.

You wrapped an arm around his waist and his spine went rigid. You smiled and peered up at him. "You know, you won't make a very good pillow if you keep tensing up like that."

He blushed and looked away from you, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this kind of thing. You know, the whole human pillow thing."

You laughed and moved a hand to rest on his stomach. "You just need to loosen up a bit, Mr. Okumura." You rubbed lazy circles on his chest and you felt his heart beat quicken under your touch.

He eventually relaxed and pulled you closer to his form before resting his head on top of yours with a content sigh. You looked up to see him staring off into the distance, you'd never seen him look so at peace.

"You're a really great guy, Yukio." You stated, taking him by surprise. "I wish I had met you sooner."

And you honestly meant that, you really did wish you had met him before that night you gave up your humanity. Of course that would have been impossible considering that his grandmother probably wasn't even alive when you gave up your soul.

Suddenly you felt warm fingers on your jaw guiding your head upwards for Yukio to press his lips lightly to yours in a chaste kiss.

When he pulled away he stared into your eyes with an odd intensity, it wasn't like the looks of love you've gotten so many times in the past. His was a look of apprehension, like he had just made a huge gamble that he knew he could lose everything . Along with that was an almost respect, like he was acknowledging an opponent.

He was insane. That is what he decided, he was completely insane, but he really didn't care at the moment. Rin could get away with being reckless, why couldn't he for once? And it was that thought that drove him to dip his head down to kiss you again.

You kissed back, gently, almost afraid to scare him off. You ran your hands up his firm chest to rest on his shoulders, while his hands moved to cradle your head. He didn't know how long his lips were locked with yours; he did know that his heart sank when he heard the bell that called for the end of the period and that you both needed to run off to your next class.

Skipping has never sounded so appealing.

You pulled away and whisper against his lips, "We need to go."

He sighed in defeat and you both rose to your feet and proceeded down the stairs and back to reality. You grinned your devious grin when he wasn't looking.

How interesting this strange little exorcist has turned out to be.


	17. Chapter 17

Ryuji scowled as soon as you entered the room, that is, he scowled more than usual. His childhood friends did not over look the change in their young master's demeanor.

"What's with the mean look, bon?" Shima asked, leaning lax in his chair.

"That girl." He didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was glaring at you. "There's something wrong about her."

The pink headed boy rolled his eye at his friend. "Don't be ridiculous, she's just a really hot girl." His grin turned sly as he asked in a teasing light. "Do you have a crush, bon?"

Ryuji scoffed at his friend. "Are you kidding? Of course not. I just don't think she's normal, and I don't like it."

"You're right, bon," Shima replied. "She's not normal, I'm staring to think she's some sort of angel."

You and Shura couldn't help but snicker at the conversation you were listening to. Shima was a tad off.


	18. Chapter 18

Something was wrong with Yukio. Rin was sure of it.

Rin studied his brother carefully, from the moment he stepped in the classroom he knew there was something off. Yukio almost seemed cold to the class, he acted like he just wanted this class to be over with. Rin discussed this in a whisper with Shiemi, but appearantly Yukio was just fine to her. Rin knew better, he's lived with the little genius for fifteen years, he knew when something was bothering his twin.

Yukio was feeling guilty and he didn't know why. He didn't like it one bit. Was it because you might be a demon? Maybe because he's seen his brother making moon eyes at you during class when he thought no one was looking? It didn't matter, one thing he knew he had to do was confront you after class. He needed to know if you were a demon. No matter the consequences.

Yukio called the end of class, but rather than leaving the classroom he instead took a seat at his desk. Everyone was perplexed at this odd change of pace, but they slowly trickled out anyways. Rin stopped to see if everything was alright with his twin only to be dismissed with a vague answer.

You were the last to leave, feeling that was what he wanted. Just as you were about to step into the hallway his voice stopped you. "Miss (y/n), can you come here for a minute?"

You turned around with an inquiring gaze.

He regarded you with cool, calculating eyes. "Close the door please."

You did as you were told before making your way over to stand at the corner of your teenage instructor's desk. He stood from his chair before pulling a pistol from beneath his trench coat and leveling it with your forehead.

"Yukio, what are you doing?" Your eyes widened with a timid voice, but you were cursing on the inside.

"What are you?" He asked, the glare from his glasses obstructing his eyes.

"Wha-what do you mean? I'm just a girl, an exorcist in training!" You cried out, tears brimming in your eyes.

Not taking his gaze from you he reached for a flask from his pocket before uncapping it and pouring a puddle of holy water on the desk. "Then draw a cross on your forehead with this holy water. That is, if you can."

You gritted your teeth, eyes flashing dangerously. You let out a sigh of defeat before chuckling, Yukio's grip on the gun tightened.

"Alright." You raised your hands in mock surrender. "I know when I'm found out, lies won't help me anymore. Before you start shooting, I'm a guest of Mephisto's. He asked me here to help him out with a few things."

He pulled back the hammer on the pistol, the click ringing ominously in the quiet. "What kind of things?"

Before he knew what happened, you were gone. His eyes went wide at the feel of arms wrapping around his waist from behind. Your plump lisp brushed along the shell of his ear, nipping lightly at the lobe.

"You, Mr. Okumura." You whispered.

He breath caught as you sucked at the lobe of his ear, sending erotic chills down his back. The grip on his firearm loosened before he clenched it tight again and jumped away from you. He put you in his sights again. "What does Mephisto have planned?"

You laughed lightly, boldly walking towards the exorcist again. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, but you don't have to worry, no harm will come to you or the order."

"And before," he narrowed his eyes. "in school, that was all an act?"

"Not exactly," You shrugged nonchalantly. "That was how I was before I became a demon. How I was when I was human."

"It's a shame you're not still human then." His voice was full of ice.

You smirked at him. "So cold, Yukio, why don't you just give in to me?"

He gave you a scowl. "Never."

With a laugh you disappeared. Yukio's eyes frantically searched the shadows of the classroom for your form, all he got was you teasing voice fading into the distance.

"Until next time, my little exorcist~."


	19. Chapter 19

You walked into Mephisto's office to see the demon laughing hysterically, clutching a pink cell phone in one hand, the other clutching his side. He looked up at you and laughed all the more.

You plopped down in one of his leather chairs, stretching out like a cat. You looked over to him with a mildly annoyed expression, "What's got you so tickled, Mephisto?"

He gave you an amused grin. "You do, (y/n), telling a prodigy exorcist you are a demon and then promising that you will seduce him anyways? That was him on the phone yelling about my choice to let a Succubus on campus. You are quite an amusing one."

You mirrored his grin, "It seems I'm not the only one. I've met quite a few amusing people on this campus."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal one of said amusing characters; Amaimon. His bored blue orbs slid over you and his brother before he strode over to where you sat. He easily scooped you up with one arm before taking a seat and placing you back in his lap.

You raised an eyebrow up at the quite demon. "There's another chair, you know."

He pulled you to his chest, locking eyes with his brother. "I know, I like this one and you were already sitting here."

You smiled, trailing a nail down his chest, delighting in how his muscles jumped under your teasing touch. "And that's the only reason?"

"Of course." He answered, still having a staring contest with his older brother, eyes unreadable.

You heard Mephisto chuckle and knew something bad, or rather very good was about to happen. You craned your head back to see the honorary exorcist standing over you and Amaimon.

"It looks like you're getting defensive, Amaimon." He teased the green demon, his own eyes shining deviously. You felt Amaimon's grip tighten when Mephisto's gloved hand came up to tilt your head towards him.

"You shouldn't act stupid, brother." Amaimon replied. "It's very unbecoming of you."

Mephisto's brow twitched, but he ignored the insult. Rather he brought his face closer to yours. "Well if you're so un-defensive, you won't mind me doing this."

He brought his lips to yours in a fierce kiss, slipping his tongue in your mouth without hestitation. You felt Amaimon's hands tighten on your hips and a growl slipped from his lips when one of Mephisto's hands ventured down to slip under your shirt.

A sigh of pleasure came through your nose when Mephisto's gloved hand palmed your breast roughly, tweaking a nipple through the fabric of your lacy bra. He pulled his mouth away from yours, leaving you wanting, to look over your should at his brother.

"You're not much for competition if you just sit there glaring." Amaimon frowned at his brother's devilish smirk.

In answer he slipped a hand from your hip to under your skirt, trailing a daring nail up your damp panties. You took a shuddering breath and reached a hand back to guide Amaimon's lips to yours. You moaned into his mouth when his fingers moved more insistently against your panties, the friction causing you to arch your spine in ecstasy.

Mephisto gave the green demon a playful glare before ripping your school blouse open. He peppered bites and sucks across your neck, hands slipping under your bra to knead your ample breasts. Amaimon moved your panties aside to rub circles directly across your core, making you buck your hips lightly into his touch with a moan.

"Amai-Ah!"

Your cry was cut off when Mephisto's hand ventured down to roll your clit between his fingers. Heat flared through your body as you began panting heavily and squirm at the brothers' touches. Mephisto let a pleased growl rumble against your skin, looking up at you with a lecherous grin.

Amaimon snapped open your bra before leading a hand up to your unattended breast, roughly pinching and pulling at the pink bud. Mephisto Rolled your clit faster and you felt his brother's fingers slip into you. You squirmed in their grasp, feeling Amaimon's member poking your backside as he panted heavily against the skin of your neck.

Mephisto ripped away your bra to cover a stiff nipple with his mouth, sucking roughly, grazing his teeth across the sensitive flesh. You bit down on your lip in an attempt to hold back your blissful moans. Amaimon would have none of that, biting your neck to get you to let out a low moan as red trickled down your chest for Mephisto to lap at.

You ran frantic hands through Mephisto's hair when his brother's fingers curled inside you to lightly rake his nails down you inner walls. They both smirked viciously, hands speeding up at your core. Bucking your hips into their hands, you fiddled with mephisto's clothing, working it off of his delicious form. He chuckled darkly at your whine when he pulled away from your breast, his brother was bringing some good competition.

Amaimon gave his brother a curious look when he lowered to his knees and pulled away his brother's hand from your dripping core. You mewl of displeasure turned into a sharp gasp when Mephisto sucked on your clit, running his tongue over the swollen nub. Your back arched sharply as you cried out in a breathy moan.

"Mephisto!"

His tongue drew over your clit quickly, flicking until you were shuddering with pleasure. Your hands gripped his hair, scrapping at his scalp while you squirmed under his torture. He braced your hips to keep you still as he dipped his tongue into your core, worming the abnormally long appendage to lick at your walls. You could feel a pressure building in your stomach.

Amaimon glared down at the sight of his brother between your thighs. He brought a hand up to roll one of your stiff nipples. He sucked at your ear lobe and growled. "I don't like being ignored."

Your eyes rolled back into your head when you felt Amaimon run a clawed finger down your tail. It flicked wildly at the sensation that made electricity jolt up your spine. You let out a growling moan as the pace of Mephisto's tongue increased. Between the two erotic sensations the cord in your gut snapped and you arched back into Amaimon with a mewl of pleasure.

With a smirk Mephisto rose to capture your panting lips with his own, teeth clicking together with the ferocity of it. The fire in your body flared back up and you rose from Amaimon's lap before turning around and dropping to your knees.

Amaimon's breath hitched when you raked your nails down his clothed thighs, bringing your head up to bite his tie and tug at it with a sultry look. You slipped your hands under his shirt to drag your nails down his hot chest. He grunted when you flicked a nipple on your trail down to the edge of his pants, his muscles twitching under your sinful touch.

You had him panting in anticipation, his body tensed when you ran a hand over the prominent bulge between his legs. His blue eyes were smoldering as he gave you a commanding glare to hurry up. You lazily moved your hand back up to undo his belt and flick open the button on his pants. At your slow pace he gripped your hair and with a harsh pull commanded you. "Hurry up."

You shivered in excitement at the steely tone of his voice, but did as he said, slipping the clothes from his hips and gripping him tight and giving him a pump. He hissed in a breath when you flicked your tongue out to tease his head, his hiss turned into a growl when your incased his head in your hot mouth. You sucked lightly on the tip, slowly bobbing your head and taking him in slowly bit by bit, you watched with feminine pride at how he went rigid trying to suppress groans of pleasure at your slow, sensual pace.

Suddenly you hollowed out your cheeks and took him in to his base, sucking as you bobbed your head. Amaimon threw his head back with an animalistic snarl of ecstasy, burying his hands in your hair to guide you deeper over his member. You lightly raked your teeth across the sensitive skin of his shaft, feeling him jerk under your ministrations.

He groaned, eyes connecting with yours from between his legs. He bit down on his lower lip in an attempt to control the noises he was making. You felt him pulsing in your mouth, he was very close. Dragging your nails down his exposed chest, you gave him a hard suck and with a jerk of his hips he exploded into your mouth. You swallowed the creamy substance, licking your lips and giving him a sultry look.

You rose and turned your head to see a shirtless Mephisto leaning against his desk, giving you a slow applause and a devious grin. "A very good show, just as expected from a Succubus." He pushed away from the polished desk to close the distance between you and him. Without warning he pulled you to his form, a fist in your hair to pull your head back and teeth sinking into the juncture of your neck. You shuddered at the feeling of his hard arousal rubbing against yours and he grinned against your skin. "But, not a very good show from you, Amaimon, you weren't dominating her very well."

Amaimon growled at his brother but neither of you paid him any mind as you let out a mewl of pleasure at Mephisto's devious fingers trailing across your folds. He maneuvered you to face his desk before pushing you over it. "Bend over for me, my little whore."

You could only manage a breathy moan as he rubbed his clothed erection against your sopping heat, caging your body beneath his. He grabbed your wrists, pinning them far above your head, making you shiver as your breasts met the cold wood of his desk. Holding your wrists with one hand, he trailed the other down pinch your clit.

"Now, you're going to beg me." He growled in your ear, you could just here him grinning mischievously.

Your pride as a Succubus flared, you were a demon of seduction, begging was not in the job description.

"No." You replied, grinding back into him. You felt his grin grow against your neck.

"That's what you said last time." He moved a gloved finger down to dip into your heat, rubbing teasing circles over your entrance. "And the time before that…" You shuddered as his finger slid into your core, rubbing against your walls. "And the time before that…"

You gritted your teeth as he added another finger, forcibly rubbing your walls. Your form jolted beneath him as he hit that one spot that had your body singing. He sucked and bit at your neck, grinning in triumph. "I can toy with your for hours, you know that." He snaked a second hand down to tflick your clit. "Why not just save yourself the torture and give in."

Your hips bucked of their own accord, shudders of erotic delight shivered down your spine as his fingers work masterfully on your heat. You let out small whines of pleasure, not even able to focus on the dirty nothings he was whispering in your ear in a husky tone. The pleasure built higher to the point where you were hardly able to take it.

He pulled his fingers from your core and you gave him an angry growl. He just smirked deviously, "Beg."

You panted, rubbing your thighs together to relive the unbelieveable pressure in your gut. He shoved a knee between your legs, forcing your thighs apart and bringing a finger down to draw lazy circles on your liquid coved thigh. "Please…" You whispered, placing your forehead to his desk.

He trailed his hand farther up to rub your heat with a smirk. "What was that?"

"Please, Mephisto!" You called out in a moan. You gasp at the feeling of the head of his erection prodding your folds, pushing then apart as he delved into you. You shuddered as your walls hugged his every contour, he buried himself to the hilt with a growl.

"No matter what," He bucked his hips with a grunt, causing you to take in a sharp gasp of bliss. "you're always so tight."

Pulling almost all the way out, he slammed back into you, starting a fast, harsh pace. You let out a moan of ecstasy as he stretched your wall to accommodate himself, pleasure humming through your body. You back arched as he changed his angle to thrust deeper into your core. Your nails drew rivets down the surface of his desk when he moved a hand up to pinch at your stiff nipple. His other hand reached around to grab your jaw with a bruising grip to lead your lips to his, his tongue slipping into your mouth to mimic what his lower half was doing to your heat.

Breaking the kiss you let out a moan of Mephisto's name, spurring him to pound into you faster. Suddenly a hand tangled in your hair and you looked up to see Amaimon kneeling before you, leading your lips to his stiff erection. You parted your lips and took him in your mouth with a groan from the green demon, hand tightening in your hair. You moan around him when Mephisto thrusts harder, the force rocking you onto Amaimon.

Mephisto smirk into your neck, biting and drawing blood while his brother's hand ventured down to play with a nipple. Your whole form was quaking with the pleasure as you mewled and gasped around Amaimon's erection. He bucked into your mouth while Mephisto changed angles again to hit that spot that sent you reeling beneath him.

You felt Amaimon pulsing in your mouth before his thick seed coated the back of your throat and his groan rang in your ears. You pulled away from him to give a panting mewl to Mephisto as he hit that one spot with as much force as he could muster, grunts and growls of pleasure resonated through his chest as he approached the edge with you.

You jerked in his grasp when he pinched your clit with a growl. "Say my name."

You bucked back into him, pressure in your gut near bursting, desperate for release. He paused his thrusts. "Say it."

Shuddering beneath his with pleasure you called, "Mephisto!"

He resumed his thrusts, groaning openly on your ear as you moaned his name with each thrust. Your body convulsed under his as your release washed over you, blotting out your vision and wiping your mind with pleasure. The sensation of him coming inside you soon after heightened your high, a snarling moan ripping from both his and your throats.  
>Panting he slipped out of you, stepping back and admiring the sight of your flushed, shivering form bent over his desk, white liquid dripping down your thigh. He looked around the room, noting that Amaimon had left, probably put down from not being able to dominate you like Mephisto could.<p>

You pushed yourself away from the desk, straightening up and casting a satisfied, yet devious smirk over your shoulder. "Still the best lay yet, Mephisto. Congratulations."

He smirked back, retrieving his clothes from the floor. "Well naturally, I always win. Though, I can say the same for you, you are an epitome of all Succubi."

"Why thank you. Does that mean you're up for a round two?" You leaned against his desk in an inviting pose.

He chuckled, but waved a finger at you. "Not tonight, it happens to be four in the morning and you have classes in three hours."

You gave a disappointed sigh, bending over to collect what was left of your uniform. "Damn, this is exactly why we are nocturnal, no one wants to have sex during the day."


	20. Chapter 20

As would be expected, Yukio was avoiding you in class. Ignoring you, pretending you weren't even there. You followed him around none the less, on his heel and carrying out a one-sided conversation despite the annoyance shining in his eyes. By the time he thoroughly ignoring you through out lunch you were starting to get annoyed yourself, you didn't like being ignored it was almost an insult to your beauty. Appearance is highly prided among Succubi.

It wasn't until history that you hit a stroke of luck. The teacher called you both up to his desk, explaining how since you two were his most responsible students that he wanted you to spend class running him a few errands.

Yukio agreed with a stony expression in a clipped tone. You followed suit, though a tad more enthusiastic.

You exited the class and continued down the halls, casting glances at each other all the way to the other end of the massive school building. It wasn't until after dropping off a stack of papers to another teacher did he finally speak.

"Why are you still acting as if nothing is different?" He didn't look at you, stony eyes set on the empty hall in front of him.

"Nothing really is different." You responded apathetically. "I always have been a demon, you've always been an exorcist."

"But you're still putting up your sweet little innocent front." He replied, ice dripping from his voice.

You looked over to him, "I told you already, it's not an act. That's exactly how I would act if I was human, it isn't the whole truth, but it's not a front either."

Yukio's brow creased, tone turning fierce. "Not telling the whole truth is a lie. You are just a lying demon who's only purpose is to cause chaos and suck out men's souls." You unconsciously flinched at his tone, it sounded so similar to the tone used by Satan in one of his bipolar rages. It sent fear twisting in your stomach.

Shaking off the chill down your spine, you stepped in front of him, stopping his path. He glared as your lips brushed lightly against his while you spoke. "Then why didn't I suck out your soul when you kissed me on the roof?"

He pursed his lips tightly, he had no answer to give.

You smiled, pressing your lips to his a quick one-sided kiss before pulling away and whispering. "Exactly."

He continued to glare as you turned and continued on your way back to class. "There is a method to my madness, Yukio. The question is, can you figure it out?"


	21. Chapter 21

You entered the cram-school class with a bit more of a spring in your step. Though he was exactly acting nice, Yukio had stopped ignoring you. Through the rest of your classes he only treated you with cold tolerance. He was intrigued.

You sauntered your way to the back of the class, taking your seat next to the disguised exorcist with her face in a PSP. Yukio began his lesson once everyone took a seat and you began to lull into a bored, daydreaming state when Shura's voice surprised you.

"Yukio knows, doesn't he?" She gave a low mummer, amusement clear in her tone.

The corners of your mouth pulled up in a slight smirk. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Ain't it obvious. He ain't even lookin' at you." Her thumbs skirted over the buttons on the game. "And I felt a demonic presence from this class when I was headin' back to my dorm. You really should be more careful with releasing your seal."

You leaned back in your seat with a bored look. "Since when are you so concerned?"

She chuckled lightly. "Well, if you are here for Mephisto, then I don't want your plans gettin' derailed. And if you're causing trouble on your own, I want to be the one to kill ya."

A grin stretched across your lips. "How interesting. You're a fun as ever, Shura."

"I'll just take that as a compliment."


	22. Chapter 22

Rin's heart thudded erratically. It had gotten worse, now just the thought of seeing you sent his stomach twisting in knots and his heart fluttering near out of his chest. He had fallen for you, he was sure of it now. You knew his secret and still accepted him, cared for him, wanted to stay with him. Everytime he stole a glance back at you he could hardly help but get up and go be near you.

You invaded his every thought, every dream and every crevice of his heart. He couldn't explain it, it was as if you had cast a spell over him and now he was trapped, and he didn't mind one bit. He didn't even notice his brother glaring at you.

Rin almost tipped his chair getting out of it when class ended. He laughed it off with Shiemi and bid her farewell before looking back to you expectantly. You gave him a beaming smile that sent his heart flying and cheeks blazing before he escorted you from the classroom.

Yukio never noticed you two leave, a goofy grin on Rin's his face, a devious one on yours.

The fall breeze rustled the leaves as you and Rin talked endlessly, speaking easily about everything from school to Gehena. You both say on a bench over looking the forest as the sun dipped low in the horizon.

"Rin," You spoke, layering your voice with persuasion. "Yukio has been acting odd towards me lately."

He tilted his head towards you. "What do you mean 'odd'?"

You looked away, cheeks dusting a nice shad of pink as you twisted more dark charm into your words. "Well, lately, he…he has been coming on to me r-really forcibly."

As you melodic tones twisted through Rin's mind he didn't even consider doubting you. How could he doubt such a sweet, beautiful voice?

"And he…" You looked up at him with fake tears brimming in your eyes. "he had touched me…places."

Rin's gut twisted and his mind fogged with rage. Somewhere, in the very back of his mind, his demon side recognized the dark magic you were weaving in his brain to plant seeds of doubt and rage, but his conscience paid no mind to it.

You watched with satisfaction as his teeth clenched and teeth gnashed together in unbridled anger. Perfect, finally your plan could come into action. You wrapped your arms around his torso to bury your face in his chest. "P-please, don't be mad, Rin, it's no big deal."

"Yes it is!" he was nearly shouting, eyes flaming with animosity. "He can't just-"

You cut him off by pressing your lips to his, your dark essence easing his mind, willing him to simmer down. His tense posture slackened a bit under your touch, but his eyes still flickered with anger when you pulled away.

You stroked his cheek. "It's alright, Rin, I can handle it on my own."

"No," He pulled you close to him with an arm around your waist, noses nearly touching. "If he goes to far you tell me. Ok?"

You smiled up as him with faux sincerity. "Thank you, Rin." You leaned forward to kiss him animatedly.

He melted into the kiss, he could honestly stay like that forever. He felt as though your soul was melding with his with every loving glance and passionate kiss. He would do anything for you, absolutely anything.

And that's exactly what you needed.


	23. Chapter 23

You depart from Rin with one final lingering kiss, and whispered affections before heading off to wander the campus as you tended to do when not with the twins or Mephisto and Amaimon. You chuckled to yourself, releasing your seal and flicking your tail with amusement.

"Finally the groundwork has been laid and I can proceed." You grinned at the prospect.

Suddenly you felt a hand grasp your tail. You whirled around to attack the offender, but stopped short when your eyes met amused green ones. Mephisto grinned and released your tail. "You need to be more careful with that, this is still the branch head quarters for exorcists."

You paid no mind to his warning, instead you twirled around a lamp post with a mischievous grin of your own.

He twirled his umbrella as he watched you. "I see you have finally set the stone rolling."

You cackle and stop twirling to waltz over to him, eyes dark and devious. You rake sharp nails down his torso. "I can already see the chaos playing out." Your hands clenched in the lapels of his jacket. "It's going to be _wonderful._" Your last word almost came out as a moan and he grinned as he watched the licks of insanity play in your eyes.

He took your chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't get to hasty, you don't want to slip up and let all your work go to waste."

You grinned wider, over active hands trying to slip under his jacket. "Of course not, Mephistopheles."

His eyes narrowed into devious slits. "Good, I'm hoping for a good show." He gripped your wrists to pull them above your head. "Understood?"

His eyes flashed demonically, in response you hitched a leg up around his waist. "Completely."


	24. Chapter 24

Yukio's frown deepened as he noticed another glare from his brother. All night Rin has been giving him dirty looks behind his back and they had barely shared two words. His brother's lips had been stiffly pursed since he got home and only replied in short clipped tones.

Yukio turned back his covers and cast one more worried glance to his brother, who was curled up under the covers, before he turned off the lights and climbed into bed as well. He turned restlessly long after his brother started snoring, your words prodding at his mind and keeping him awake. He looked across the room to his drooling brother again and asked himself for the millionth time 'Why is he mad at me?'

Last he saw his brother he was bouncing with happiness as he left the class room with you.

…

You. His eyes narrowed. That was it, _you _did something.

Suddenly, there was a weight on his waist. His eyes flashed up to meet yours for a split second before he reached for his gun on the bedside table. You just barely caught his hand before he grabbed it, and with demonic strength you pinned his hands on either side of his head.

He grunted and fought back, squirming beneath you, trying to kick and thrash his way to freedom. After much struggling to no avail he fell still, both of you lightly panting from the struggle.

You smirk down at him, pulling his wrists farther up and holding them with one hand while the other slipped under your skirt. Yukio's eyes blew wide when your had reappeared holding a pair of handcuffs, his fight came back full force.

You scowled as he started to squirm under you again and press your lips hard to his, effectively stilling his struggles. You pulled away with the click of the handcuffs. Yukio looked up and cursed to see his hands cuffed to the headboard.

"Now was that so hard? ~" you nearly purred, torso pressed against his.

He glared down at your playful smirk. "What do you want?"

You straightened up and gave him a shrug. "I'm a Succubus; I come to men in their sleep to corrupt them." You leaned back down and twined your fingers in his hair with a dark look. "And you, Yukio, are just too deliciously pure for me to pass up."

He ground his teeth and made you reel back when he opened it again. "_That's why I say to you, run from sexual si-" _

Pain blossomed across your body, like being stabbed by millions of needles as he spoke from one of your fatal verses. You quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, body trembling slightly as you tried to regain your composure with ragged breaths.

"Yukio," You growled at him. "I have a gag, now if you don't want me to use it, I suggest you don't pull that shit again."

He looked at you with a sense of smugness that made your glare darken. His look lessened when a wicked smirk curled onto your lips. "If that's the game you want to play, then so be it." You placed a manicured finger to his forehead and gave him your most demonic smirk as your voice came out enchantingly melodic. "_Achat, Shtayim, Shalosh."_

There was a small flash of purple light and suddenly Yukio's body felt like it was on fire. It felt as though flames were licking at his skin, but not flames of pain, no, flames of lust. Suddenly all his senses were hyper aware, he could feel every caress of the blankets, the delicious pressure of your hips resting against his, the way your torso melded to his.

Without even knowing it, he let out a groan, need for you taking over his mind completely. He strained against the cuffs in attempt to touch you. You chuckle at his sudden change, his face was flushed and beaded with sweat and his breathing came out in desperate pants as he shifted under you to cause more friction.

You felt a firm lump press against your lower stomach and chuckled again, meeting his angry eyes. "Someone changed their mind fast."

"W-what did you do?" he gasped when your tong laved against his skin before nipping at his ear lobe.

"I didn't do anything, Yukio." You whispered hotly in his ear. "I just released all your suppressed lust, every dirty thought and every erotic urge."

You ground your hips into his and he released a low groan, moving his hips in response without thinking about it.

"Shh," You hissed against his lips as they tried to mold to yours. "You don't want to wake Rin."

His stomach sunk. Rin, he well knew that Rin was head over heels for you, if he saw him with the girl he loved…

The guilt in his heart vanished when you pressed your lips to his. He eagerly kissed back, despite his mind telling him he shouldn't. He opened his mouth with a light moan as you slipped your tongue into his mouth, playing erotically with his own. His body burned hotter with pleasure, he needed you like he has never needed anything before. He bucked his hips into yours and you pulled lightly at his hair before pulling away to 'tsk' at him.

You brought your lips to his throat, hands undoing the buttons on his night shirt. His breathing was ragged, the occasional moan slipping out as you nipped and sucked at his jugular, pulling his shirt away from his chest. His hips bucked again when you raked your nails up his chest before lightly rubbing on the way back down. You smirked up devilishly at him as your lips began to kiss farther down.

You nipped at his collar bone before giving it a soothing lick. His breath hitched in his throat, this was pure torture. A jolt went straight to his groin when you sucked at the red mark, setting up for a future hickey. His hands balled into fists as you alternated between searing kisses and jolting nips, your hands rubbing at his sides.

Your lips burned deliciously against his pecs as you licked your way towards a nipple.

"Nnnn…" He stifled a moan when you nipped at the rosy bud, giving it a laving lick. His back arched for you as pleasure hummed from your delicious torture.

He panted as your mouth trailed down past his belly button to nip at his abs, pressure building in his groin. You chuckled, "Look at this, an exorcist giving into a devil."

You sucked at the skin at the waist band of his pants before straightening up to look him in the eye. A devious hand moved down to slip into his briefs, lightly gripping his pulsing erection. He let out a drawn out stifled groan, hips bucking desperately.

You pumped him once and he writhed with smoldering bliss. "I though I was a monster." You teased giving him another pump, his glare melted into a look of bliss at the movement of your hand. "What happened to all that bitterness, Yukio~"

His body jolted with every slow, torturous pump of your hands. He had his head thrown back in ecstasy, hips bucking into your touch of their own will as your mocking words rang in his ears.

"Isn't this wrong Yukio?"

He felt you pull his pants and underwear from his hips, even the brush of the fabric arousing his frenzied body more.

"Isn't it wrong for a holy servant to fuck a demon of hell?"

His back arched sharply when he felt your slick heat rub up his hot, aching member. You ground in to him, tingles of pleasure racing up your spine as his hard arousal rubbed at your core.

Your lips tilted in a condescending smirk as you leaned forward, rubbing your almost bare chest against his, tail whipping excitedly. You looked at him with lidded, smug eyes as he sent you a half hearted glare. "Tell me, are you a virgin, Yukio?"

He gritted his teeth and said nothing. You gripped his member again giving him a hard squeeze that sent his body jolting. "Tell me, Yukio."

"Y-yes." He panted out with flushed cheeks.

You chuckled and he bit his lip to stop the groan when you rubbed his tip against your wet core. "Not anymore."

And you went down on him, sheathing him inside of you. You moaned lightly at the sensation, humming contently as you felt his body go rigid beneath you.

Yukio's mind went bland and his eyes rolled back in his head from the ecstasy. The groan lodged in his throat, you were so tight, you hugged him like a hot leather glove, making his senses go wild. And then when you move, oh god, when you moved. He bit his lip again to keep from crying out and tasted blood. Pleasure raced up his spine and he could only shudder at the intense feeling as you rocked on top of him, your own light feminine moans mixing with his stifled groans.

You smirked down at him, his eyes tightly closed and a fine pink flush on his cheeks as all he could do was whimper and moan. You rose up until only the tip remained inside before dropping down. He jolted upwards with a deep groan and bucked his hips up to meet yours as you continued the movement, your inner walls grinding heatedly against his member, hugging it so tightly he swore he was going insane.

You picked up the pace, tail swishing and hands bracing against his chest as you became for frantic. You leaned down, still riding him to mesh your lips with his, tongues entangling erotically.

He thrust up into you with reckless abandon, breath ragged and body burning with need for release into your velvet heat. You sucked at his neck and whispered hotly to him. "Don't you like this? You could have this whenever you want if you just give yourself to me."

You dropped down and gyrated your hips, causing you two to share a mutual moan of pleasure and you felt him practically melt beneath you.

"Give up the order for me, Yukio." He moaned as you rode him faster, back arching. "Follow me to Gehena." He could hardly take it, he was so close, the pressure rising higher and higher, ready to burst. "Become my fallen angel."

Your speed reached that of inhuman, as you rocked on him wildly, the pressure in your own gut building as you drew impossibly close. Then finally Yukio's body hit its limit and he snapped, arching hard he bucked his hips one more time into you, spilling his seed deep inside you. You moaned at the sensation of his essence coating your insides and came undone as well, riding out your orgasm, continuing to buck onto him, prolonging both your and his orgasm.

You stilled on him as you both basked in the after glow.

He watched as you raised yourself off of him, white liquid, _his_ white liquid drip heavily down your thigh. You moved up to rest on his waist and he could feel your still pulsing core on his abdomen as you leaned down.

"Think about it, Yukio."

And, with a quick peck on the lips, you counted to three in Hebrew once more and he felt his eyes grow heavy. The last thing he saw was your eyes flickering with demonic madness.


End file.
